


Teen Idle

by MimicMadness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Blood, Gen, Ghostbur, Murder, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Swearing, Swords, but only mentioned, dream insanity arc please im begging you, implied fundy/dream ig, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: What happens when a man on the brink loses it all?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Teen Idle

_ I wanna be a bottle blonde _

_ I don't know why but I feel conned _

_ I wanna be an idle teen _

_ I wish I hadn’t been so clean _

Dream couldn’t help but think this all had to do with L’manburg. At first, it was just him and his closest friends and that’s how it should’ve stayed. He regretted letting anyone else into their area. He looked down at his blood-stained hands, his netherite sword laying beside him on the grass while blood dried. He couldn’t bring himself to wash off in a river. With a heavy exhale, he screwed his eyes shut, being pulled backwards in time.

_ I wanna stay inside all day _

_ I want the world to go away _

_ I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake _

_ I want to be a real fake _

The first war was something else, he would always think it was. There had never been any large conflict before that. Was it a bit fucked up for him to say that it was fun? Destroying everything, making a deal with one of their own to betray them, the duel… He wanted to relive it sometimes. In the end, they got their independence in exchange for something important to one of the higher up people in that faction; he could use the discs as blackmail. 

_ Yeah, I wish I’d been a _

_ Wish I’d been a teen, teen idle _

_ Wish I’d been a prom queen, fighting for the title _

_ Instead of being 16 and burning up a bible _

_ Feeling super, super, super suicidal _

Dream scrubbed at his face, uncaring of the blood staining his skin. Blood of one of his former best friends, and a foolish child who didn’t know what he was dealing with. His gaze flickered to his blade, the black material glinting in the sun.

_ The wasted years, the wasted youth _

_ The pretty lies, the ugly truth _

_ And the day has come where I have died _

_ Only to find I’ve come alive _

He huffed, grabbing the sword by its hilt and standing, shoving it into the sheath on his belt. Everything was still drowning him, submerging him beneath raging waves of emotions. He couldn’t deny anything now.

He was alone. He was the villain. He had the blood of people he cared about on his hands. He shuddered as a sudden chill passed him. He was on his own now, dead to everyone he once knew and loved. You know what they say, though: when you have nothing left to lose you have everything to gain.

_ I wanna be a virgin pure _

_ A twenty-first-century whore _

_ I want back my virginity _

_ So I can feel infinity _

As Dream walked, his mind wandered once more, this time to the second war. The election was a shit show and Schlatt of all people got picked. He drove Wilbur and Tommy out and Wilbur only grew more and more resentful towards him and everyone else, full of distrust.

He recalled hearing Wilbur scream into the sky one night, “ _ I wanna drink until I ache, I wanna make a big mistake! _ ” and Dream was happy to help him make that mistake. After all, he had plenty of TNT to go around.

_ I want blood, guts, and angel cake _

_ I’m gonna puke it anyway _

He had to fight with Schlatt, a deal is a deal, after all. He didn’t care for the man, he barely cared for anyone anymore. He found it amusing how anti-climatic his death was, a fucking heart-attack and stroke. One thing he found fucking hilarious about that whole thing though was the absolute chaos that erupted after Tubbo was elected president. Murder and bombs and Withers… It was a spectacle, that’s for damn sure.

_ Yeah, I wish I’d been a _

_ Wish I’d been a teen, teen idle _

_ Wish I’d been a prom queen, fighting for the title _

_ Instead of being 16 and burning up a bible _

_ Feeling super, super, super suicidal _

Then came Tommy’s stupid and reckless behaviour, burning down the house of the king and then threatening him. He gave Tubbo ample time to decide Tommy’s fate, exile him or have the nation destroyed because of him. He built up walls and sent guards to patrol and slaughter anyone who tried to do anything funny.

_ The wasted years, the wasted youth _

_ The pretty lies, the ugly truth _

_ And the day has come where I have died _

_ Only to find I’ve come alive _

_ Come alive, I’ve come alive _

What Dream hadn’t expected was for Tommy to parrot what he had said that one day whilst he threatened to burn the remains of his long dead horse in front of him. He remembers the snarl that crawled its way onto his lips as he growled that he didn’t care about anything but Tommy’s discs. It had been a lie, of course, he loved Sapnap and George dearly and said that as so they wouldn’t get hurt.

_ I wish I wasn’t such a narcissist _

_ I wish I didn’t really kiss _

_ The mirror when I’m on my own _

He was more than taken aback by the aggression shown by George, Sapnap, and Quackity that fateful night. Eventually he stalked off, out of L’manburg and to his own base, hidden within the side of a mountain. Once he sat on his bed, the realisation hit him. His friends, the only people he cared about, had left him.

“ _ Oh God, oh God, I’ll die alone _ …” He mumbled, a hand over his mouth as tears welled in his eyes and spilled over. He doesn’t remember how long he spent stifling sobs as the weight of abandonment weighed on his shoulders. As soon as he managed to stop crying, a burning hot sensation plagued his veins, his body engulfed in the need for vengeance from this betrayal. Who else to punish than the one who started it?

_ Adolescence didn’t make sense _

_ A little loss of innocence _

The messenger bird he had sent Tommy the next morning returned sooner than he thought it would’ve. He told Tommy to meet him in the middle of L’manburg at sunhigh, the response was questioning but he agreed nonetheless. Dream slid his mask on and began the trek to L’manburg. When he arrived, Tommy was already standing in wait, accompanied by Tubbo and the rest of the cabinet, as well as Ranboo, Wilbur, and those backstabbers he used to call his friends. 

“What do you want, Dream?” Tommy’s voice was steady but Dream could tell that the boy was uneasy. Dream’s expression was twisted into one of hatred and malice, only seen by those facing his sides.

“You.” He responded simply. “I want you.” Tommy glanced around nervously.

“W-What do you mean? I-It’s not exile day!”

“Don’t you get it, Tommy? I know what you fucking said.” The malice in his voice became clear as day, making some in the crowd flinch, Tommy shivered. “You think turning those two-” he gestured harshly to George and Sapnap who flinched away as though they had been struck, taking a step or two back, “would give you any high ground over me?!” Dream unsheathed his sword. “You think  _ threatening _ me was bad? You just took  _ everything _ from me! And you know what, Tommy? You fucked up, you fucked up real bad.”

“W-Wait, gentlemen, can’t we just talk this out? We can be reasonable!” Tubbo squeaked out, taking a step forward, but jumping back when Dream swung his sword in his direction.

“The time for talking this shit out passed. I’m ending this all once and for all. You wanted me to be the villain, didn’t you?!”

“N-No! No, we didn’t!” Tommy protested, opening his mouth to speak again before being cut off by a harsh laugh from Dream.

“Don’t bullshit me Tommy!” He snapped. “I’m the villain to you all, aren’t I? If you want me to be evil so badly, I’ll be evil. But you will all regret this for the rest of your pathetic lives.”

“Wait, Dream-” George started, Dream whipped around a glare and snarl present under his mask.

“Shut the fuck up, traitor! You lost the right to try and diffuse this the fucking  _ second _ you betrayed me. I’ll take you out next if I fuckin have to!” He turned his attention back to Tommy and ripped his mask off, discarding it carelessly. He wanted Tommy to see the murderous intent in his eyes, to see the hate and malice that had been boiling within him. He seemed to shrink back under Dream’s intense gaze.

“ _ The ugliness of being a fool _ …” He growled lowly, almost inaudible. He lunged, slashing his sword and slicing open Tommy’s throat in one smooth motion, warm blood splashing along the blade. Tommy fell to his knees, only gurgles leaving his mouth as he tried to speak and cry out as he choked on his own blood.

_ Ain’t youth meant to be beautiful? _

Dream was caught off guard as Sapnap barrelled him over, knocking the wind out of his lungs briefly.

_ Yeah, I wish I’d been a _

_ Wish I’d been a teen, teen idle _

_ Wish I’d been a prom queen, fighting for the title _

_ Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible _

_ Feeling super, super, super suicidal _

Dream registered his sword having been knocked away, still in arms reach. He and Sapnap wrestled, positions shifting as they struggled to gain the upper hand. It almost reminded Dream of when they were younger, he felt his anger flare.

_ The wasted years, the wasted youth _

_ The pretty lies, the ugly truth _

_ And the day has come where I have died _

_ Only to find I’ve come alive _

_ Only to find I’ve come alive _

_ Only to find I’ve come alive _

Dream made a grab for his sword as Sapnap towered over him. He saw an item being summoned in Sapnap’s hand - an axe. He snarled as Sapnap raised it, tears in his eyes. Then the axe clattered to the ground, having fallen from Sapnap’s grasp as Dream rammed his sword into his former friend’s chest. With a painful twist of the blade which left Sapnap coughing up blood, splattering on Dream’s hoodie, he pushed him off and pulled his sword out. His eyes fell on George, who hid behind Fundy. Dream cackled, eyes wild as he gazed at his husband and his lover.

“Y-You really fucking think that’s going to stop me?! I don’t give two fucks about Fundy, you idiot! He can shield you all he wants but I’ll kill him to get to you if I have to!” He stepped forward. “I’ll kill every single one of you! I’ll make that fucking pond look like a puddle! I will kill you over and over until you have no life left in your sorry fucking body!”

_ Come alive _

_ Feeling super, super, super! _

_ Feeling super, super, super! _

_ Feeling super, super, super! _

_ Come alive _

And that’s how Dream got here, far away from any touched land with blood soaking his skin and clothes. He didn’t get to kill George, he did take one of Fundy’s lives though in the process. He bristled as he remembered being chased out just as Sapnap was coming back.

This wasn’t over. He’d be back.


End file.
